


【伞修】大神你刀掉了【FIN.】

by yashuashuashua



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashuashuashua/pseuds/yashuashuashua
Summary: WARN：1 非原创，根据剑网3竞技大师赛真人真事改编人物属于蝴蝶蓝，梗属于打出了超级精彩的比赛的菜刀队@棒胆琴心和棒胆琴心宣传组长2 只是为了让看不懂剑三却很想知道菜刀队萌点和笑点的朋友也能get到而写，我不拥有这篇文的任何东西3 将剑三的一些职业和技能套在了荣耀职业和技能上，与原作不符之处请宽容谅解，荣耀职业技能描述部分来自全职原作摘录4 段子体，一篇完，CP only伞修





	【伞修】大神你刀掉了【FIN.】

0

陈果打call的队赢了，但她一点也不开心。

 

1

事情要从三个月前说起。

三个月前，陈果开着自己的枪炮师逐烟霞，竞技场2v2随机到了心目中的男神一叶之秋当队友。

她很惊讶，也很欣喜，更多的是期望自己的枪炮技术不要给大神拖后腿，毕竟战斗力能跟她加上一叶之秋大致相等的对手，肯定不弱。

就算对方是50+50，那也比他们这个99+1的要稳。

逐烟霞悄悄地对 一叶之秋 说：大神，你看我待会儿切什么技能？要不我先帮你盯死对方那个牧师吧？

一叶之秋说：不用。我一块儿带走。

一叶之秋说：对你没要求，会打666就成。

逐烟霞悄悄地对一叶之秋 说：……好的吧。大神我相信你，但你有没有发现自己切的是公开喊话。

一叶之秋说：哦。

一叶之秋说：我知道，我是故意让他们听见的。

陈果想了想。

陈果觉得自己无fuck说。

还是留给他们的对手说吧。

事后陈果问一叶之秋：大神你看我这个枪炮师打得怎么样？有没有前途？

一叶之秋说：前途是有的，但我觉得你更适合玩牧师。

逐烟霞说：怎么说？

一叶之秋说：这样万一哪天我没来，你不用担心自己组不到队，牧师脸滚键盘也有人组的。

陈果：^｛：%｝*dhhduej

于是她就练了个小号牧师。

 

2

陈果不是很开心，成为枪炮女神的日子遥遥无期。

但她还是有点开心，因为成为了男神的绑定奶。

一日她们打完2v2，陈果觉得刚才自己奶得十分到位，满怀自信地问大神：你觉得我刚才的操作怎么样？

一叶之秋说：打得很好，很风骚，很有dps的感觉。

陈果看了看牧师的胸。

觉得自己可能是个假奶。

 

3

陈果从未想过自己会有失业的一天。

毕竟一叶之秋虽然声名在外，但愿意给他当奶的人少之又少。

不是技能没读完条就结束战斗，就是加的buff并没有什么卵用。

总之毫无成就感。

好在她的志向不是当奶，而是当一个顶着假奶的AOE。

一日一叶之秋私她，问她在哪里。

逐烟霞说：我在挑十字架。

一叶之秋说：现在的十字架不好？

逐烟霞说：太轻了，我点了力量，想换把沉的加攻击力。

一叶之秋没说话，陈果沉迷购物也没理他，等挑完十字架精炼完宝石加满属性已经三小时过去了，她睡前想再问一下一叶之秋明天用不用打2v2。

一叶之秋说：在打3v3。

逐烟霞说：嗯？

原来一叶之秋问完她在哪之后就看见竞技场门口有人喊话，“绝世高手打3v3 2等1”，他过去看了一眼，“绝世高手”是个神枪手，一身装备破破烂烂，比起组队的更像街头要饭的，他背后倒是有个穿时装的妹子感觉好些，百无聊赖地在原地小跳步。

一叶之秋说：组？

秋木苏说：组。

秋木苏说：战斗法师？会不会玩奶？

一叶之秋说：呵呵，哥是全职业精通。

秋木苏说：真巧，我也是。

秋木苏说：组好了选好技能进来。

等进了竞技场，一叶之秋发现他们的配置是一个战法一个神枪一个枪炮师，而对方是两个牧师一个守护天使。

他与秋木苏面面相觑。

秋木苏说：我以为你会换成奶。

一叶之秋说：我以为你会。

逐烟霞说：够恶心的，那你们就跟三个奶磨到现在？

一叶之秋说：不是。

一叶之秋说：第一组十分钟就干掉了，现在打第二十九组，一直赢就没出来。

陈果：………………what？

陈果：怎么肥四？

 

4

三个dps为什么那么猛她不知道，三个第一次凑在一起的人为什么能直接打上战力榜她也不知道，她只知道。

作为一个奶，她被这个菜刀队放生了。

陈果觉得她还是回去玩枪炮师吧。

 

5

和秋木苏沐雨橙风组过队尝过甜头后一叶之秋显然很膨胀，虽然他原来就很膨胀，但陈果觉得她扇个扇子一叶之秋就能飞起来了。

一叶之秋说：秋木苏说我们的口号可以叫不要牧师，我觉得他实在是太膨胀了。

逐烟霞说：哦。

逐烟霞说：你们那么能，打个大师赛给我看看啊？

一叶之秋说：大师赛？

一叶之秋说：在哪报名？

一叶之秋说：等等我查个官网。

逐烟霞说：桥多麻呆？

 

6

陈果没想到的是他们真报名参加荣耀大师赛了。

更没想到的是这三把菜刀真的打过了海选赛。

更更没想到的是截止报名最后一天，三个人才想起来队名还没起logo还没做。

陈果：……你们这五个礼拜到底都在做什么……

一叶之秋：打比赛啊。

秋木苏作为三个人里唯一会画两笔的，主动踊跃地跟陈果讨论logo该长啥样。

秋木苏说：我的设想是这样的。

秋木苏说：很帅，很NB。

秋木苏说：旁边两把枪，中间一尊大炮。

逐烟霞说：……桥多麻呆？

逐烟霞说：大神，我刚在脑子里过了一下，觉得这画面组合起来不太和谐？

秋木苏说：是吗？我觉得还好啊。

陈果险些把“好你个jb”一手抖发出去，这时一直旁听的一叶之秋开口了。

一叶之秋说：我觉得她的意见很对，这画面确实不太和谐。

一叶之秋说：你忘了战法，把中间的炮换成战矛就和谐了。

秋木苏说：成吧，反正神枪枪炮都是枪。

成你个jb。

逐烟霞说：你们聊，我先走了。

 

7

后来陈果在一叶之秋和秋木苏的千托万请保证下回带她下副本带她飞之后还是花五分钟拿画图给他们做了个没那么像jb的logo，然后就关电脑睡觉了，留给他们手忙脚乱的填申请表赶最后一秒报上了名。

转天陈果去查官网，发现队伍成员报的是三个人。

一叶之秋。

秋木苏。

沐雨橙风。

没有她。

报名截止日不是海选赛第一天。

而是最后一天。

打大师赛，不带奶。

陈果：……怎么肥四？？？

一叶之秋说：哎哟，忘了。

秋木苏说：妈蛋，忘了！

沐雨橙风说：我提醒他们了，可他们忘了。

陈果觉得自己什么都不想说。

她想静静。

 

8

大概是她沉默的太久，其他人觉得她不对劲，过一会儿沐雨橙风小窗敲她跟她道歉。

沐雨橙风说：那什么对不起啊，哥哥他们真不是故意的，是当时时间太赶了脑子一时瓦特了，我已经骂过他们了，真对不起啊那时我去睡了没看着他们写报名名单。

沐雨橙风说：你枪炮师和牧师意识都挺好的，我很喜欢你的风格，什么时候咱俩一起打2v2啊，甩掉他们就咱俩。

沐雨橙风说：刚才哥哥已经给大赛官网打电话，软磨硬泡好一会儿，参赛名单已经定了，但队名还是让他们通融修改了一下。一叶说咱们一开始就是四个人，队名也要反应出是四个人参的赛，你一直与我们同在。

陈果十分感动，跑去看了一下新改的队名。

队名叫“怎么肥四”。

陈果：……奏凯。

 

9

逐烟霞说：那在改名之前队伍叫什么名字。

一叶之秋说：名字就是浮云，我们叫浮云照样能打赢这场比赛。

逐烟霞说：别吹了，我问你队伍叫什么名字。

秋木苏说：他说了，叫浮云。

陈果：……我还暴雪呢。

 

10

不管怎么说三个认识不到两个月的人能以没有奶妈的阵容打败整个区成为大师赛代表还是一件让人十分振奋的事。

而这三个人就在她身边，让陈果更为振奋了。

这三把菜刀也更加膨胀。

甚至已经开始分奖金。

直到官方把他们拉进大师赛正式队伍的群，三个气球才意识到事情的严重性。

秋木苏说：什么？我会遇到大漠孤烟？！

沐雨橙风说：哇，我很早就听说过风城烟雨了。

一叶之秋说：啥？他们是谁？

陈果希望自己并不认识他们。

这样还可以快乐地为本区队伍加油。

为什么不能让她无知地享受这个比赛，为什么？！

 

11

陈果觉得有必要对他们进行成人再教育了。

陈果痛心疾首：三位大神，既然进了海选就好好练，就算不能一举夺魁为第十区增光，也不要为第十区丢脸啊你们说是吧？

秋木苏说：老板娘你多虑了（自从名字和logo都出自陈果之后她就多了这么一个称呼），从海选赛就可以看出，我们的枪枪矛组合搭配得当节奏默契，可以说阵容超强万无一失……

逐烟霞说：嗯，嗯，我承认这个阵容你们是很强。

逐烟霞说：那要是对手禁掉你们的战法或神枪呢？你们打算怎么玩？

秋木苏说：什么？会被禁职业吗？

沐雨橙风说：什么？会被禁职业吗？

一叶之秋说：禁职业是个什么高端玩法？

逐烟霞说：……

打了五个礼拜海选赛没一个人看过正式赛规则。

你们别是傻吧？

 

12

荣耀竞技大师赛正式赛为三局两胜制，抽签决定先攻后攻，每个队各有一次机会禁掉对方在本场比赛中可使用的一个职业，一胜一负进入绝杀局，绝杀局不禁职业。

陈果一个字一个字给他们掰开揉碎讲解了规则，小学生教师一样地问：听懂了没？还有哪里不懂？

秋木苏说：也就是说我们没法每次都用枪枪矛？

陈果忍不住白眼：对手又不是傻，第一次看你们用就知道威胁有多大了好吧？

一叶之秋说：也就是说参加这个比赛最好全职业精通，每个职业的号都预备一个？

逐烟霞说：理想的话最好预备仨。

秋木苏说：我突然意识到了事情的严重性。

一叶之秋说：我也是。

陈果很欣慰，苦口婆心终究没有错付。

 

13

陈果高兴了三秒钟。

 

14

三秒钟后秋木苏问：事情很严重了，那现在该怎么办呢？

一叶之秋说：简单。

一叶之秋说：去勾引裁判吧。

陈果一口水喷在了屏幕上。

 

15

秋木苏说：你说什么呢？！

秋木苏说：一叶你给我出来，看我不狙死你！

秋木苏说：你居然想让我妹妹去勾引裁判！反了你了！沐橙怎么会干这种事！

一叶之秋说：苏沐秋你醒醒，我什么时候说要让沐橙去勾引裁判了？

秋木苏说：那你去？就凭你那销魂的嘲讽脸奢华的小肚腩？

一叶之秋说：当然是你去，卖颜值这种事还得靠你，上次你穿那件粉衬衣就挺好看的。

秋木苏说：妈蛋。

秋木苏说：我那是粉色吗？我那是白衬衣跟红裙子一起洗染色了！

陈果目瞪口呆。

他们居然真的开始探讨勾引裁判，这比赛还能不能打了？！

再说，你们什么时候视频过？！

仿佛觉得自己错过了一万字。

 

16

怎么肥四不是怎么肥死—秋木苏—队长 说：那啥大赛裁判在吗？

怎么肥四不是怎么肥死—秋木苏—队长 说：悄悄问一句哈。

怎么肥四不是怎么肥死—秋木苏—队长 说：这个比赛有潜规则吗？没有一叶就不打了。

怎么肥四不是怎么肥死—秋木苏—队长 说：没有哈，那再问一句。

怎么肥四不是怎么肥死—秋木苏—队长 说：弃赛你们可以给编个辉煌点的理由吗？去扶老太太过马路了之类的。

 

17

秋木苏说：潜规则行不通，只有练配置了。

秋木苏说：还有那裁判好死板，跟我说下次再开这种玩笑就给我黄牌警告，一定是摩羯座！

一叶之秋说：成，那买几张账号卡开始练其他职业吧，不行就分头练。

一叶之秋说：我可以玩狂剑，至少可以给自己加血。

秋木苏说：我有个第一区的散人可以用，比赛前挂上治疗技能就行了。

沐雨橙风说：奶妈我真的不会，我去练弹药专家，闪瞎他们狗眼。

秋木苏说：我妹，强。

一叶之秋说：你妹，强。

 

18

陈果觉得这是个好开始。

至少他们开始认真对待正式比赛了。

跟全国全服集结来的六十三个高手角逐，果然还是会给人造成压力的吧。

陈果安静几天没有打扰他们，直到大师赛前一晚才上QQ给他们鼓劲。

就看到一叶之秋对秋木苏说：嗯，你奶得很稳，明天你就上奶吧。

陈果甚为欣慰，往上翻看到秋木苏贴出来的截图。

竞技场胜率67.8%。

这叫奶得很稳。

大神你你不是眼瘸把6看成了9吧？！

 

19

比赛前夜其他正式选手在群里给转天比赛的人鼓劲，还纷纷押起了宝。

怎么肥四不是怎么肥死—秋木苏—队长 说：不，不要押我们。

怎么肥四不是怎么肥死—秋木苏—队长 说：我们硬伤很大。

怎么肥四不是怎么肥死—秋木苏—队长 说：具体不方便说，真的很伤，很痛心，可能要一轮游，给第十区丢脸了。

然后转头跟陈果借钱全押在了自己身上。

 

20

陈果觉得，他们的硬伤不是忘了带奶。

而是膨胀。

 

21

荣耀竞技大师赛的第一大看点自然是选手八仙过海各显神通，然而还有一部分观众，是冲着游戏直播解说来的。

游戏主播在这个时代已经成为网红职业，顶级主播一场比赛解说下来也是十几万上下，收入甚至跟选手不相伯仲。

当然，要成为顶级主播，颜值高口齿好是少不了的，荣耀这种场上变性极强的赛事，邀请来的都是他们自身的老玩家，甚至有上几次比赛的冠军得主。

黄少天：大家好我就是上次大师赛的冠军得主黄少天，这次很荣幸受到荣耀官方的邀请来为直播进行解说，虽然我更想自己参赛但老冯说他氧气瓶都给我买好一打了我一想不能浪费啊是吧浪费可耻我打小就被这么教导的，我就来了，希望荣耀官方能听到我的心声组织一场解说与选手间的表演赛，老冯你听到了听到了听到我的心声了吗吗吗吗吗——

喻文州：大家好我是喻文州，很高兴坐在这里和少天一起为大家带来今天大师赛实况的解说，谢谢大家支持我们喻黄组合……

黄少天：是黄喻。

喻文州：喻黄，喻黄好听。

黄少天：鱼是黄的还是黄的是鱼重要吗，反正都是一条黄鱼，你为什么执着地要跟我争这个？

喻文州：既然不重要，鱼为什么不能是黄的？

黄少天：……好的请大家多支持我们鱼是黄的组合，为荣耀官方众筹氧气瓶投出宝贵的一票，下面我们来看第一组对战选手——

 

22

陈果一耳朵听着外放的比赛直播，一耳朵听着YY，一心二用。

今天一早她就被秋木苏拉进了一个YY聊天室，里面只有四个人，显然是比赛专用聊天室。

秋木苏：一叶说了，要让你从开始就感觉到和我们一同等待上场的感觉，不能只有我们紧张哈哈哈！

陈果很感动，但她还是忍不住吐槽：你们还会紧张？我还以为你们都是大心脏。

一叶之秋：当然会，万一手滑打输了，怎么对得起特地请假观战的你啊。

陈果：？？？你们怎么知道我今天请假了？？？

他们没说话，只是默契地发出笑声。

陈果却觉得比赛没开始自己就要哭了。

能遇见他们，能和他们一起比赛，真好。

 

23

不过很快她就不这么觉得了。

因为她往上翻了一下记录。

 

24

一叶之秋签运不错，抽签抽的是第四天比赛第二场，在得知了正式赛规则需要奶和其他职业后，仨人直接开了个YY上锁聊天室练配置用。

就是这个聊天室。

陈果往上翻了一下，发现这个聊天室使用频率很高，然而并没有什么卵用。

他们并不是在这里讨论战术，而是在这里为大师赛打call。

“这枪体术连得不好，不如我。”

“大漠孤烟6啊，拳法家就得这么玩。”

“风城烟雨这套时装好好看哦好适合……”

陈果：……合着这比赛跟你们没啥关系是吧？

其他仨人假装没听见。

 

25

假装没听见的秋木苏说：一叶我刚想到了个操作浪得很，你快换个血厚的号让我打一下。

假装没听见的一叶之秋切了个守护天使，却没有乖乖让他打，而是浮在空中绕着赛场转圈，和秋木苏的神枪手玩“来呀来呀你来抓我呀”。

走位堪称风骚，陈果不忍直视。

……这比赛看起来真的和他们没什么关系。

 

26

之前说了一叶之秋签运不错，抽到了先攻，可以先禁掉对方一个职业。他们这里的对手队名叫“大漠孤烟直如钢筋”，可见是著名拳法家玩家大漠孤烟的粉丝，或黑粉。

一叶之秋说：我们要尊敬对手，先让他们感受到我们友谊第一比赛第二的诚意。

然后就干脆利落禁掉了对方的拳法家。

作为回敬，对方禁掉了他们的守护天使。

陈果：啊？

秋木苏：咦？

一叶之秋：嗯？

沐雨橙风：他们不会是看见了叶修切守护天使，以为他是专门的奶？

陈果：……真的假的？！

秋木苏：(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

一叶之秋：(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 

27

秋木苏选了神枪手。

沐雨橙风选了枪炮师。

然而到了一叶之秋时却迟迟没有定下职业。黄少天和喻文州在解说台上把奶职猜了个遍，最后表扬了一番“怎么肥四”这个队虽然第一次参加大师赛却很沉着，利用每一个机会讨论战术和对手玩心理战。

只有陈果知道，一叶之秋根本不是要玩什么战术。

他只是去小便了。

选人拖到最后一秒，一行金字显示在屏幕上。

一叶之秋—战斗法师。

 

28

黄少天：战？？？法？？？居然！是？战法？！我靠我靠我靠菜刀队！搞事情啊怎么肥四？！

喻文州：少天，冷静。

黄少天：我很冷静，我现在甚至不需要吸氧，就像一台双开门变频无霜家用冰箱一样冷静，我是如此的冷静，你为什么还要叫我冷静。

喻文州：你站起来时，话筒线抽到我脸了。

黄少天：哦抱歉了朋友……可是我很激动，我！太！激！动！了！为什么？！为什么这么有趣的队伍我却不在台上？！我也要打！来PKPKPK！

 

29

黄少天操纵着自己的剑客在选手台上上蹿下跳，却不忘点开选手的资料页为观众介绍他们选取的技能和装备，神枪手和战斗法师的装备堪称无懈可击，最后他说：让我们来看一下他们的时装说不定是裸奔——

于是他点击显示了秋木苏和一叶之秋的时装外观。

然后就被闪瞎了眼。

秋木苏穿着一身鲜红的皮甲，戴着个红色的宽檐帽，看起来就像一只小龙虾。

一叶之秋还好一点，穿着黑色的战甲，但他从披风到腰带到战矛上系的装饰也都是大红色的，随风飘扬，十分惹眼。

黄少天：……这两位选手为什么穿的这么像拜堂……

然后他颤抖着点开了沐雨橙风的时装外观。

黄少天沉默了。

 

30

陈果：……你们为什么穿的这么像来拜堂？？？

秋木苏：因为

一叶之秋：他妹妹

秋木苏：说我们是一个团队，应该统一穿能够震慑人心的队服

一叶之秋：还说红色是风象星座的幸运色，强迫我们穿

陈果：……那为什么只有你们穿了她没有穿？

秋木苏：这样套路你哥，你的良心不会痛吗@沐雨橙风

一叶之秋：这样套路你哥你二哥，你的良心不会痛吗@沐雨橙风

沐雨橙风：当～当当当～当～当当当～当当当当当～当当～当当当当～

 

31

但人膨胀总不是无缘无故的。

要么吃得膨胀，要么吹得膨胀。

总之都是有理由的膨胀。

怎么肥四固然膨胀，固然傻，固然让陈果恨铁不成钢，但他们的实力却是毋庸置疑的。

第十区是今年刚开的服，不像其他服务器那么拥挤，高手也不像其他服的那么声名显赫。竞技场名列前茅如一叶之秋，很长一段时间里也是陈果一个人的男神，连她发在贴吧的真爱帖也很快被“大漠孤烟真爱楼”“王不留行真爱楼”和各种818冲到了后面。

陈果不服气，却每天默默顶贴变着法的灌水顶楼吹一叶之秋，直到那一天，战斗法师在竞技场里转过身来，逆光看着她这个随机到的队友。

那对他大概是很平常的一件事。

但对于陈果来说是在帖子里喊一百个感叹号也不足以抒发出去的事。

“你们那么能，打个大师赛给我看看啊？”

“在哪报名？”

大师赛初战64进32，“怎么肥四”对“大漠孤烟直如钢筋”，首场击杀用时仅一分二十六秒。

全场哑然无声，黄少天在喻文州说“弹幕小伙伴们惊不惊喜？意不意外？”后才回过气来喊出了一长串“66666666”，直播被弹幕疯狂地刷屏，所有人都在感慨“还有这样的高手，这样的操作”。

第十区与有荣焉，大喊“叶神秋哥沐女神”。

而她捂住嘴，忍住不让他们隔着耳机听到控制不住的呜咽。

 

32

有幸遇到你。

最了不起的你。

 

33

“大漠孤烟直如钢筋”打得并不水，能打入全国64强的队伍没有水分、运气可言，即使最擅长的拳法家职业被禁掉，他们也以双狂剑士搭配牧师的组合打出了自己的风格，可以说是一支硬汉队伍。

狂剑士风格强硬，攻击力强，面对其他技能冷却较高的职业可谓有着天然的职业压制，嗜血状态开启后能靠吸取自己的生命提升战斗力，也能将对手损失的血化为自己的生命——双狂剑士——加上奶妈牧师，被带入节奏便很棘手。

前提是时间够他们打出自己的节奏。

一分二十六秒，用黄少天的话来说“大漠孤烟直如钢筋一直在被对手吊着走”。

“这不是他们的问题，”喻文州说，“事实上连我们也没想到菜刀队还有这样有意思——默契到呼吸节奏都一样的打法，不知道他们私下配合了多久才能打出这样高水平的配合，我越来越期待接下来的两场比赛了。”

“我也越来越期待解说PK选手的表演赛了。”黄少天说。

“主办还没说有吧？”

“也没说没有吧？没说没说没说不会说的吧？对吧？”

“那如果真的有表演赛，”喻文州笑眯眯地说，“让我沾少天的光也掺一脚吧。”

“靠搭便车！”

“你说什么？”

“我说队长当然来当然当然看我们剑与诅咒杀得你们片甲不留！”

“呵呵。”

 

34

事实上连陈果自己也没想到，刚才比赛里搭档最默契的并不是血脉相连的秋木苏和沐雨橙风，而是秋木苏和一叶之秋。

更令人无法想象的是，秋木苏虽然会发出指令，但只是对沐雨橙风的，对一叶之秋，他只说了两个字。

“叶修。”

这大概是一叶之秋的真名，但在陈果听来，这更像一句咒语。

因为下一秒，战斗法师就出现在神枪手需要的地方，打出了一记龙抬头。

无论是只身一人拉走两个狂剑士仇恨让他们无暇救奶的秋木苏，还是不给牧师任何还手之力干脆利落连死对方的一叶之秋，他们在进行这些行动的时候，居然是在地图场景的两边分头行动。一叶之秋赶到的时候，秋木苏被砍的只剩一层血皮。

但就是他故意奉献出去给对方增加生命力造成的空隙，一叶之秋的战矛忽然而至，自他的肩头斜刺而出。

自始至终，苏沐秋也只说过两个字。

叶修。

叶修。

不信论天命，天意奈何高。前生一诺注定，与君相结交。

肯把乌丝青鬓，拼了轻舟白酒，只此醉今宵。

 

35

三局两胜，第二把由“大漠孤烟直如钢筋”先禁掉“怎么肥四”一个职业。

他们选择了神枪手。

是神枪手，而不是伤害量最高的战斗法师。比起一叶之秋，他们更忌惮秋木苏的控场能力。

“看，”秋木苏在YY里洋洋得意地说，“他们觉得我比你可怕。”

“那可怕的苏大大，敢问这一局你要玩什么呢？”

“唔，”他想了想，“既然他们看轻了你和沐橙，就让他们知道战法和枪炮才是最佳组合好了。”

他很欢快地说：“就让我给你们当好后勤~”

第二局。

一叶之秋及沐雨橙风不变。

秋木苏——选择了牧师。

 

36

牧师和守护天使，两个奶妈一个偏重攻击性，一个偏重守护性，需要奶的人很多，玩得好的却很少。

牧师加血技能极多，费的蓝也多，大师赛擂台不许带药，因此如何平衡好加血与回蓝极其考验操作者水平。其中圣治愈术和神佑之光尤其经典，圣治愈术无需吟唱，治疗量澎湃无双，但技能冷却时间很长；神佑之光需要吟唱，却是唯一的群加血技能，包括牧师本人都能受到强力的治疗，可谓是挽回血线的保底技能。

有了上一场比赛，黄少天对怎么肥四的关注可谓升到了百分之二百，此次更是一上来就解说得声嘶力竭。

黄少天：大漠孤烟直如钢筋这一把拿出了一拳法家一战法一牧师的经典阵容，铁三角可不好对付，且让我们看菜刀队这回要玩什么套路，我……和文州都很期待哇！

黄少天：危险！但是牧师手里还有圣治愈术和神佑之光！暂时不用担心！

黄少天：还不给吗？？？还不给圣愈和神佑吗？？？？？一叶之秋十分危险————————啊给了圣愈拉回了一叶之秋的血！

黄少天：这个奶妈心很大啊，队友都10%的血了还不给神佑吗？他是不是忘了神佑这样一个技能啊？！10%的血X2！2%！还不群加血吗？？？？？牧师这个是祖传级的神佑吗？？？？？你？舍？不？得？你的队友要死了啊奶妈！！！！！！！！！！！死了——牧师主动离开了擂台，为什么祖传级的神佑就舍不得给呢？？？？？我！不！！懂！！！

喻文州：奶妈抱紧了小神佑，有点萌啊这个。

 

37

一直到最后负于大漠孤烟直如钢筋，秋木苏也没使出神佑之光这样一个技能。

 

38

比赛结束，只见秋木苏在公开频道打出一行字：哎呀，忘了带神佑之光了。

 

39

“——————”自己预测的剧本全被推翻，黄少天连说了十个“你……”，竟一口气提不上胸口。

“少天，来，吸点氧。”喻文州适时在一旁递上氧气瓶。

 

40

“怪我，”秋木苏在YY里说，“可我几年前当代练的时候牧师还没有这么一个技能，我没这意识啊！”

“几年前？”陈果说。

“我玩时满级才50，没想到短短几年套路多了这么多。”他痛心疾首，“这么丢人，让我以后怎么接牧师代练呐！”

“………………”陈果一阵无语，难怪竞技场胜率只有67.5%，原来他一直用50级以下的技能跟人家打，要知道，荣耀现在可升到75级了啊！

“得了，输一把就一把，二比零多没劲啊。”

耳机那头传来一叶之秋懒洋洋的声音，以及短短的撞击声，似乎点了一支烟，深吸一口。

“那么，开始绝杀吧。”

 

41

荣耀竞技大师赛64进32第四天第二场，“怎么肥四”VS“大漠孤烟直如钢筋”，将以绝杀局决定谁能进入32强继续走下去。

一胜一负，是为绝杀。

黄少天：我先吸口氧免得待会儿腾不开嘴。

黄少天：吸——哈——吸——哈——

黄少天：朋友你要不要也吸两口，很爽的！

喻文州：No，Thank you.

黄少天：好吧，那么我们即将观看的是今天第二组绝杀局，开场两组比赛都进入绝杀局真是让人意想不到，说明这届选手水平不分伯仲，套路环环相扣，尤其是刚才那组菜刀队哇那真是深得不及汪伦送我情，不知他们接下来还有没有新的惊喜带给我们——一叶之秋动了！他动了！要开始了吗？！

一叶之秋说：等一等，手抖，抽支烟。

一叶之秋说：还剩半根。

黄少天：抽烟？很悠闲啊这个家伙，还有余裕抽烟，不要浪费你剑圣我和在线几十万弹幕小伙伴的时间好吗？别抽了赶快开始！

喻文州：这里需要注意的是，他说自己手抖，也可能是使用心理战术刻意想让对手以为他的状态有所下降，再在比赛开始时爆起手速把对方一波带走。

黄少天：心脏！垃圾话！

一叶之秋说：人艰不拆啊二位。

一叶之秋说：好了，开始吧。

 

42

喻文州：现在双方选手都进入了选人页面，第三局绝杀局，按规则没有禁职业操作，他们会选择什么配置呢？

黄少天：只有两种可能呗，一种是用过的，一种是没用过的。

喻文州：双方最顺手的似乎都已经出场过了，一个双枪配战法，一个是拳牧配战法，后者呢就稳一点，前者呢就求新求变一点，给我们大师赛赛场上吹来了很不一样的风。

黄少天：一股阴风。

喻文州：嗯？少天你怎么这么沉默，不像你啊，怎么不继续编剧本了？

黄少天：因为我发现了，我在这编剧本是压根没有用的，他们不是不背剧本——他们是看！都不看！带！都不带！

喻文州：哈哈不要激动，接下来随着倒计时两组六个职业会一同揭晓，马上我们就要被信息量淹没了……5、4、3……

黄少天：二一零快开！

 

43

“大漠孤烟直如钢筋”此次依然选择了他们最熟悉的拳法家—战斗法师—牧师配置，可谓稳中求胜，而“怎么肥四”——

沐雨橙风—枪炮师

秋木苏—术士

一叶之秋—术士

 

44

“双？！术？！士？！带？！枪？！炮？！”

“又是菜刀队！又是新的剧本！新的套路！”

“受不了了我要预测一下他们的打法，术士攒蓝先放一个六星光牢牵制住对方……”

解说的声音一声比一声大，陈果的心跳声却比他们还大。

双术士？没看他们玩过啊！他们还会玩术士？不会也是50级的术士吧？

为什么不用双枪一战？那明明是他们最有代表性、最擅长的打法，陈果有自信，如果出场的是第一局的配置，32强的席位一定是怎么肥四的！

可现在……满屏飞过的弹幕让她提起了心，忍不住在YY里问了一句：“你们……不会是不知道前几局被禁掉的职业第三局都能用？”

那边一阵沉默，一叶之秋突然说：“啊？不会吧？”

真的假的？！

“假的，”秋木苏忍不住笑了出来，“老板娘他骗你呢……看你把人家老板娘吓的！”

“你们！”陈果气得直拍键盘，“你们太坏了！”

“规则我们知道，你未免对我俩也太没信心了，”一叶之秋很嚣张地说，“只是把第一局比赛重复一遍没什么意思，观众，还有那个解说看的也不开心，我跟沐秋商量，一旦进入绝杀局，就使用双术士的配置。”

“我想出来的！”秋木苏洋洋得意地表功说。

“可……为什么呢？”

“创新啊！”秋木苏哈哈笑，“你不觉得，这样更让人期待、结局更有悬念了吗？赢固然重要，可我还是想在全国高手的战场上实验一下我的想法。”

“输赢还是重要的啊，”一叶之秋说，“赢了才会更开心嘛。”

“那要看叶修大大的实力有没有你吹得那么牛逼了。”

创新，做实验……陈果还在回味，就听见比赛的号角已经拉响。

开始了！

 

45

比赛开始，两组队伍从起点奔向战场中央交锋！无数人屏息以待，连一直喋喋不休的黄少天都不说话不做预测了，或许是他潜意识里知道，他根本猜不透一叶之秋等人的剧本，不，他怀疑他们根本就没有剧本这种东西，给人以前所未有的神奇观感——很爽，但又不太爽。

黄少天：……我觉得连他们的队名都透着浓浓的嘲讽……

喻文州笑：你又不胖，嘲不到你。

狭路相逢！一叶之秋先找到了牧师，直冲牧师而去，其他两个队友负责牵制拳法家和战斗法师——这其实很不利，怎么肥四的三把刀这局都是远程，一旦被近战沾上身就是被一通连死的节奏，他们又没有奶妈，甚至连自回血技能都没有——难道是打算放风筝？

但PVP没有仇恨，拳法家和战斗法师根本没必要追着两个远程打，可以先去追落单的一叶之秋，除非他们被什么东西缠住无暇他顾——

“幽魂缠绕。”喻文州说，他玩的最好的职业也是术士，预判起来没有人比他更有发言权。

幽魂缠绕是术士的75级技能。在一大片的区域种下诅咒。在技能消失或是走出这片区域前，都会让身陷其中的角色持续掉血，另外还有极强烈的减速效果。瞬间移动、影分身术、机械旋翼等瞬间逃离手段，到这片诅咒之地纷纷不好使，全都会被打断将你扯住。

“为什么不是死亡之门？”黄少天问。

死亡之门技能释放后，门内黑气所凝聚出的触手一般的线条会自动追击方圆18个身位格内的目标，抓住目标后就会迅速拉扯到门内，而后给予强大的伤害，也是一个非常强力——甚至有点烦人的技能。

为什么呢……喻文州若有所思地摸着桌上的一个笔筒：“这只是我个人的感觉……但我觉得菜刀队并不想这么快结束战斗……他们好像在实验什么……”

什么呢？听到这句话的观众还没来得及深思，就被一声喝彩打断了——“是魔镜！”

“居然是魔镜！”黄少天忍不住喝彩。术士的魔镜能够反弹所有法术攻击效果。魔镜由施术者控制，可以悬浮于空中。一些单体攻击的技能，魔镜若是拦得准，在反弹之余，也会让施术者免受伤害。秋木苏的术士正是通过魔镜闪避着两个近战接二连三的攻击——对战斗法师的动作预判尤其准，就好像——就好像已经被战斗法师虐过千百回似的！

“吃一堑长一智，你能有这么潇洒的闪躲可都要归功于哥啊，苏大大。”一叶之秋在YY里说。

“我呸！胜率是一半一半好吗？”秋木苏抽空反驳他。

“真的一半一半？”

“当然，沐橙的小本本上都记着呢。”

“嘻嘻。”女孩子轻轻笑了一声。

“那成，等回头本子给我看看……”

“不给你不给你才不给你——你那边怎么样了啊？牧师……”

“就来。”一叶之秋说。

秋木苏的魔镜太精彩，沐雨橙风的枪炮压制也十分到位，这边打的枪林弹雨目不暇接，搞得观战者都忘了去追牧师的一叶之秋和被追的牧师怎么样了，直到两人回归战场才纷纷回神“咦他们刚才哪去了？”。

“牧师回来了，对怎么肥四可十分不利。”黄少天说。

喻文州说：“不一定吧？”

说时迟那时快，只见牧师无需吟唱，瞬间放出一个大治愈术。

——给秋木苏。

给秋木苏？？？？？

“果然啊，”喻文州向后一靠倚着椅子，“被摆了一道。”

“牧师这是……”黄少天眼尖地发现一道黑光，“被操纵了？！”

操纵术！

 

46

操纵术！

陈果忍不住和其他观众一起发起了弹幕，术士的操纵术是一个持续消耗法力的技能——一道黑光打出，可以操纵黑光所牵的任何东西，所操纵目标的重量越大，每秒消耗的法力就越多。操纵如玩家这样的活物，还另有加成。

可以操纵玩家，当然也可以操纵敌对玩家的奶妈给自己或自己的队友加血，只是，这需要极富裕的法力和极强大的操作。

能做到这一步的人寥寥无几，但是，一叶之秋可以做到！

“pass。”一叶之秋说。

只见他操纵牧师给自己人加完血后，迅速解除操控术和战斗法师缠斗起来，而秋木苏继续使用术士给了牧师一个操纵术，如法炮制。

两个人都能做到！这正是他们选择双术士阵容的理由！

“这就是你们说的‘想实验一下’？”陈果喃喃自语。

“对！”秋木苏神采飞扬地答道，“我给这招起了个名字——叫‘借奶献佛’！”

你的奶就是我的奶，我自己的奶——没有！

“……你真没起名天赋啊。”陈果忍不住说。

“1”一叶之秋跟上。

“1”沐雨橙风补刀。

秋木苏气得不理他们了。

 

47

这场比赛满打满算进行了五分钟。

黑色的五分钟。

五分钟内两个术士借奶的黑光一直无缝衔接，甚至抽空借牧师的手给了拳法家和战斗法师几下子，美其名曰“给你加点伤害量”。

“我靠他们这样现场决赛的时候会被真人PK的啊！”黄少天说，没有发现他对怎么肥四能够走到决赛这件事毫无疑问。

“请大家手下留情，不要打手。”喻文州跟着开玩笑，他也同样没有疑问。

这支队伍——太强大，太华丽，太不可思议了！

 

48

陈果打call的队赢了，但她一点也不开心。

比起开心，她更多的是紧张。

为声名鹊起的菜刀队、为他们接下来要面对的三十一队高手、为解说紧急告罄的氧气瓶。

——也为他自己。

64进32最后一场比赛结束后正赶上法定节假日，主办方决定休赛三天进行休整。

一叶之秋说：“什么？你们都在h市？那我也来h市好了。”

面基，和大神面基，一次和三个大神面基，陈果不由得觉得有些紧脏。

 

49

“不用担心，他不难认，一眼看去人群里最猥琐的那个就是了。”id秋木苏的苏沐秋说。

“不用担心，他不难认，一眼看去人群里最帅的那个就是了。”id一叶之秋的叶修说。

苏沐秋立马卡了壳，接着发出一声哀嚎。

“怎么了？”她赶忙问。

“还不是叶修他夸哥哥帅，害哥哥开心地滚来滚去，结果撞到桌角了。”id沐雨橙风的苏沐橙说。

“朕心甚慰。”叶修说。

“你可要负责啊。”苏沐橙说。

“靠你们还是我的亲妹妹亲……”

亲什么？陈果不知道，她关掉了YY。

人啊，无知是福。

 

50

这天天气很好，阳光灿烂，她走进萧山机场，向着三个嬉笑着的年轻人走去，黑发白皮虚胖脸的年轻人看到她，笑着向她挥了挥手。

“——你的愿望，实现了吗？”

 

FIN.


End file.
